


Trickery or Treats

by MysticKayla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Domestic Avengers, Good Loki, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony, Sleipnir and Fenrir are kids, Tony's always sleepy tho, Trick or Treating, Trickster Loki, hints at a/b/o dynamics aka Steve and Tony, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKayla/pseuds/MysticKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki was never bad, Thor and Loki have kids, and everyone goes trick or treating. Loki can be giving when he wants to be. </p><p>Prompt by http://wal-martin-freeman.tumblr.com/ : "f you ship them with kids, how about Thorki getting introduced to halloween and taking the kids trick or treating for the first time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickery or Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU in the name of children. Children are in human form and are the children of Thor and Loki. Loki was controlled during the Chitauri attack, so he is not accountable for his actions. Aka an excuse to get the Avengers to be friends with him. They all live in Avengers Tower. Apologies if characters are not completely in character, I am tired.

“Tony calls this festival ‘Halloween’.” Thor held Sleipnir in his lap, watching the holiday movie on the communal TV. Loki was pressed against his side, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder, little Fenrir resting in his arms. Loki blearily opened his eyes, having been dozing before Thor’s quiet voice woke him.

“Hm? Ah, yes, Clint was telling me about it.” Loki mumbled. “He asked if we were taking the boys ‘trick or treating’, though I am not sure what that is. It sounds full of potential, and fun.”

“Indeed, it sounds exciting. I shall ask about it tomorrow, if you would like.” Thor whispered, TV turned down low, children asleep. Loki let out a content affirmation, snuggling closer to Thor, warmth letting him doze lightly. While doing so, Natasha and Bruce walked in, carefully untangling children from their parents’ arms, whisking them away to bed.

After a while, maybe longer, Thor quietly asked JARVIS to turn the TV off, carrying Loki to bed.

A small smirk appeared, before Loki finally dreamed.

___

“Yeah, Halloween used to be more about pagan religions, back in the day, but nowadays it’s about people getting free candy, “scary” stuff, and dressing up in costumes. Every kid goes trick or treating Halloween evening, hence the free candy.” Clint explained the next morning, everyone around the communal breakfast table. Thor _had_ asked Tony, but due to lack of coffee, Tony had simply given a grumpy huff, turning into Steve’s chest, Steve giving Thor an apologetic look. Clint had _oh so graciously_ taken over.

“Costumes? Do you mean like jesters?” Loki asked, piping up from his cup of herbal tea.

“Well, more like characters from TV, or police officers, or sometimes kids make their own costumes.” Bruce explained. Loki hummed in understanding.

“I wanna be a wolf!” Fenrir piped up, eagerly eating his bowl of Cheerios.

“Can I be a horse?” Sleipnir whispered, not entirely awake either, poking at his eggs.

“This sounds like a most exciting holiday. Perhaps we shall all take part?” Thor suggested. There were murmured agreements, some more vocal than others, but by the end of breakfast they came to the conclusion that everyone was going trick or treating that Halloween.

Loki couldn’t wait.

___

Halloween night everyone was _decked out_. Thor was dressed as a werewolf, Loki as a vampire. Tony was a cat, and Steve was the wolf, which Tony could not seem to get over, given that Steve had decided the shirt was unnecessary. Innocent, Tony’s ass. Which was mighty fine, if you asked Steve.

Bruce was a priest, Natasha a ballerina, and Clint decided that he was going to be everybody else, taking pieces of armors as his own. It was quite interesting.

Off they went.

“Alright, so when you go up to the door, you yell “trick or treat!” and they give you candy, alright?” Clint explained to the kids, who had gotten their wishes, and were dressed as a tiny horse and wolf. Fenrir nodded vigorously, Slep shyly, and the younger excitedly dragged his older brother up the steps of the first house of the neighborhood.

“Trick or treat!” They both exclaimed, along with other kids, grabbing candy ecstatically. This went on for another two hours, ending the night with two exhausted children and bags full of candy. Thor easily carried both home, immediately heading to the children’s rooms upon returning. Loki smirked, turning towards the others after Thor left the room.

“So, I have gifts for each of you.” Loki started, each of them immediately becoming defensive. “Nothing permanent, I assure you. You will enjoy this, each of you, I swear it.” Loki smirked, and then the lights went dark.

“Trick or treat.”

“What the hel-ah-oh my god.”

“Loki, I swear, if you do-oh-guh..”

 “Don’t touch me, please do not touch me-huh…”

“. . .”

“Whoa wait a fucking second I didn’t feel shit!”

The lights went back on, each person with a different reaction. Each looked at each other, eyes widening.

“Tony, you-“ Steve watched as Tony’s now-real cat ears dropped, defensive. “Huh…”

“Speak for yourself! Why is your tail wagging?!” Tony bristled, until Steve reached a hand over, brushing it over an ear. Tony arched into the touch, a deep moan escaping, causing Steve’s tail to wag faster.

“Oh-ok, bye guys, I-we’ve got some experimenting to do.” Steve grabbed Tony’s hand, pulling him toward the elevator. Tony turned to look at Loki, eyes questioning.

“If you did what I think you did to his-“ Loki just winked slyly.

Steve gapped, realization dawning on his face, and he quickly grabbed Tony, lifting him clear off the ground and out of the room. There was an awkward silence, before Bruce mumbled quietly.

“I’m going to go get a good night’s sleep, guys. I’m feeling surprisingly calm for once…ever, really. Goodnight.” Bruce quietly took his leave, leaving Natasha and Clint behind.

“Natasha, perhaps you should try out that costume in the ballet room in the morning? I think you’ll find your dream has come true.” Loki suggested quietly. Natasha made no move, until her eyes widened just slightly, and she quietly bid them goodnight, walking out of the room, a slight bounce in her step, and a smile on her lips.

Clint finally spoke up, confused. “So, uh, do I get anything? Or is it something I have to figure out for some weird puzzle and shit?”

“Perhaps you should check your “nest.” I think you will find it, and its stock, to be most sufficient.” Loki smiled. Clint whooped, rushing out of the room, leaving Loki alone. He sighed, smiling, exhausted.

Loki slowly made his way back to his room, basking in the quiet, until he found Thor sitting on their bed, reading quietly. He made his way over, crawling into Thor’s arms, sighing quietly.

“Did you give them their treats?” Thor whispered, setting his book aside.

“I think they found them sufficient enough.” Loki smiled. “Though the tricks will wear off in two weeks or so.” Thor hummed contemplatively, and switched the lamp off, flipping them so he loomed over Loki’s pliant form.

“Well then, my love, let me give you your treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween


End file.
